13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Davis
Jessica Davis is a fierce girl that began Liberty High around the same time as Hannah Baker. She mentions that she is a military brat, explaining why her family has moved around so much. The two were paired up as friends by their guidance counselor but bonded as a result. The two hang out at Monet's where they meet another kid new to Liberty High, Alex Standall. Jessica is the second person on the list of reasons why Hannah killed herself, where she was responsible for mistakenly believing that Hannah was the reason for her breakup with Alex. Early Life To be added Throughout the Series Season 1 It was Jessica's first day of school at Liberty High. There she sat in the main office, waiting to see the guidance counselor. She wasn't the only one, Hannah Baker had also been called to the office. Mrs. Antilly, the guidance counselor, paired them up since they were both new at Liberty. She reasoned that she wanted them to bond and have each other to rely on among the unfamiliar crowd of students. The pair bonded instantly, sharing the same sense of humor and joked about forgetting each other's names. They began to hang out more, and would always go to their favorite place, Monet's. One day, they spotted a boy, Alex Standall, supposedly looking at them in the coffee shop. Jessica asked which one of them he was checking out, and they became a trio. Eventually, Jessica, along with Alex, stopped coming to Monet's and started dating. It is found out later in the show that Jessica was raped at her own party by Bryce Walker when she was unconscious. However, she doesn't find out about this until much later in the show. In the present day, Jessica is now a cheerleader and is dating Justin Foley. When Clay keeps approaching her, Jessica pleads with Clay to not believe everything he hears on the tapes, making him assume that Hannah must've shared something horrible. Jessica then found Justin, hiding in Bryce's house. She tells him about Clay and the tapes, and how she is worried that he might've told the police. Season 2 TBA Jessica's Mistake (Reason #2) Jessica is Hannah's second reason of why she committed suicide. Jessica started drifting away from the trio (Alex and Hannah) when they would always meet up at Monet's after school to hangout. Hannah then found out while serving them at the movies that the reason her two friends drifted away was because Alex and Jessica were going out (they were watching a film). After refusing to have sex with Alex, he and Jessica eventually broke up, though Jessica apparently did not know why he chose to end it. However, after a list was spread around the school with a section listing Jessica as having the worst ass in the school and Hannah having the best ass and discovering that Alex was the one who added that section, Jessica thought that the reason why Alex chose to end their relationship is because he cheated on her with Hannah or Hannah had sex with Alex while they were dating. Jessica angrily accused Hannah of this at Monet's and refused to listen to Hannah's claims that Alex made the list on his own (which was true as he made it deliberately to spite Jessica for her refusal to have sex with him) and called her a slut and slapped her in the face after Hannah said "Fuck you". This marked the end of their once strong friendship and Jessica completely broke Hannah's heart. Jessica never took Hannah back as a friend after this even though she drunkenly apologized once for slapping her and abandoned her a second time when Hannah wanted to talk to her about what Zach was doing to her. Personality Jessica is shown to be a kind and caring person who is a good friend and loving, supportive girlfriend, however she is also somewhat arrogant, selfish and cruel at times. She was a good friend to Hannah when they first started at Liberty High however after Alex came into the picture she quickly turned her back on Hannah, leaving her feeling abandoned and lonely. After refusing to have sex with Alex and him breaking up with her and humiliating her on the best ass/worst ass list, Jessica wrongfully accused Hannah of being responsible for the breakup and arrogantly refused to listen to her about Alex making the list on his own (which was true) and coldly ended their friendship and completely broke Hannah's heart. Jessica is shown to physically aggressive as well as she slapped Hannah in the face after the latter insulted her after calling her a slut and also Justin after learning that he allowed Bryce to rape her. Even though she drunkenly apologized to Hannah once about slapping her, she still did not take Hannah back as a friend and abandoned her again when Hannah asked to speak to her about what Zach was doing to her. She initially does not appear to show much remorse for what she did to Hannah and does not believe what Hannah says on the tapes to be true, calling her a liar and chooses to believe Justin that she was not raped. She even tells Clay that Hannah is the one who ended their friendship and stopped coming to Monet's, completely ignoring that she is the one who ended it, showing that she is a hypocrite. She is also shown to be in agreement with keeping the tapes a secret and also with the plans to keep Clay from revealing the tapes. However although she denies Hannah's revelations, Jessica is shown to be mentally and emotionally damaged as a result of being raped by Bryce and even though she denies that it happened is shown to have flashbacks of the ordeal and to help with her pain jumps into alcoholism. However after learning from Justin that Bryce did indeed rape her and that he allowed it, she is shown to be angered, shocked and betrayed and tells Justin that she hates him and ends their relationship. She then turns her back on all those on Hannah's list who tried to convince her that Hannah was lying and shows appreciation to Clay for being the only one who tried to tell her the truth. After learning of her rape, Jessica is shown to be remorseful for what she did to Hannah and admits during her deposition that she slapped her, however she still denies the existence of the tapes in order to ensure that no one else finds out about her sexual assault, though she tells Clay not to destroy them either and possibly wants to somehow get revenge against Bryce. Even after Justin offers to kill Bryce for what he did, Jessica refuses to take him back and claims that she never wants to see Justin again. Jessica is now a very emotionally damaged person and completely traumatized, however she does reveal to her father about what happened to her. Physical Appearance Jessica is a pretty girl with long curly brown hair, a dark complexion and brown eyes. She is shown to have a very casual but stylish attire. Relationships Alex Standall Before they started going out, they were a part of a trio, along with Hannah Baker. According to Hannah, they stopped coming to their "office", Monet's, and started dating. Their relationship didn't last long. When Jessica refused to have sex with Alex, they broke up. Alex started a list, and he listed Jessica's ass as the worst. Hannah Baker Jessica and Hannah had a really strong friendship, along with their friend Alex Standall. Their friendship turned rocky after Alex started a list and stated that Jess' ass was the worst while Hannah's was the best, which caused a rivalry between them. However, Hannah seemed to still care for Jessica as she warned her to be careful about Justin Foley, and even drove her home after the Winter Formal. Justin Foley Jessica and Justin began dating after Jessica's relationship with Alex ended. Throughout the series, they seem to truly care about and love each other, but at the very end Justin reveals to Jessica that Bryce had raped her, prompting Jessica to slap him and declare that she hated him because he had kept something so big from her. This interaction symbolized their breakup, and Justin tried desperately to win her back for the rest of the season, unsuccessfully. One of the last scenes in Season One is outside of Monet's, where Justin begs Jessica to "tell me what you want" with tears in his eyes. Jessica tells Justin that she never wants to see him or speak to him again and drives off, leaving him standing in the parking lot. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 TBA Quotes Trivia * She was Hannah's second best friend after Kat. Gallery |-|Promotional= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Jessica Davis.jpg Season_2_Character_Portrait_Jessica_Davis.jpg |-|Screencaps= Tape 2, Side A Jessica and Justin 2.PNG Tape 2, Side A Jessica comforts Justin.PNG Tape 2, Side A Jessica and Justin.PNG Clay and Jessica.jpg References de:Jessica Davis fr:Jessica Davis Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Liberty Tigers